Cozily Brushing the Sweet-Scented Maiden
by Nate-kun
Summary: In which he brushes her long locks of hair, not because she's forcing him to, but because he genuinely wants to. That, and her hair smells deliciously appetizing. Kalosshipping, fluff, features dumb dialogue about dumb stuff, bite me.


**I feel moderately good this evening, sure, my coffee was a bit too bitter, but eh, I can get over things like that easily. Today, I offer another piece of crap that I came up with in the middle of the night while I continue my turtle's pace process on Pokemon Y, don't ask why I go slow, I just want my money's worth. This is forty bucks out of my pocket, lady, I'm not wasting it all in a day.**

**If you're wondering, in what ways you can help me improve and churn out more stories like this for you to read and giggle either under your bed-covers or at school, or work, or the like, review. It's that easy, review and tell me your thoughts. It lets me know what you like, what you hated, what you want, and what you want to see. If you scratch my back, I'll go ahead and scratch yours, we can all happy campers, see? Now, moving on.**

**Word Count: 849 words.**

* * *

Cozily Brushing the Sweet-Scented Maiden

* * *

"What is our relationship, exactly?"

Calem asks the question out of the blue, on a whim, completely from left-field.

"I don't know." is her answer, but it's not all she has to say to him, "What kind of question is that anyway?"

"Well, I _am _brushing your hair right now, so..."

Serena hugs herself, burying her face into her knees, "What do you think _that_ tells you?"

"That I'm the sub?"

As much as she wants to hop off of the bed and give him an unrelenting smack for that kind of comment, she doesn't. She doesn't because there's a brush in her hair, and even forcing it will yank at the intertwining knots and tangles, and surely cause her to yell out some unnecessary expletives.

With a plethora of other nameless travelers down the hall in their own separate rooms, it's clear why such an outburst can be better left unexecuted.

"Shut up. And stop stroking it too hard, if you're going to rush it, it's going to look horrible."

"You don't need me to rush it in order to look horrible."

Serena grits her teeth, he sees her fists clenching. It's not a good sign.

"_Kidding, kidding! _Calm down!"

"For your sake, I hope so."

It gets quiet again, the two entering a solace as they ease into their roles. The groomer and the groomed. She doesn't like nor enjoy it as much as he does, but she settles with him because there's no one else in her vicinity that can get her '_backsies_' as good he does.

And yet, even though the tranquility is a instance of complete and utter peace in the middle of their consistently occupied times, Calem decides to shatter it all with another conversation.

"Say,"

He hears a sigh, probably because she was getting used to the lack of '_noise_'.

"-do you ever think about the future?"

Serena scrunches her face, "Where did _that _come from?"

"I dunno, call it curiosity. I like to think about how _kickass _I'm going to be ten years from now, I'll have _so many **hot sluts**_ throwing themselves at me, all because I'll be the champion!"

"You sure think about a lot of stupid stuff."

Calem's fleeting moments of self-praise and arrogance are deflated by the girl's stark retort. As a reprimanding counter-measure, he reminds her of their positions by rebuking her the only way he can.

"**_O-Ow!_** What's your problem!?"

Serena lurches away from the brush, intertwined in another one of her hair knots, but all it does is make the situation more worse, and more painful.

"You shouldn't talk back to me, then!" he chides, albeit with a jokingly gentle approach.

She tries to punch him without turning around, but obviously her fist finds difficulty making contact, "What makes you think you're going to become champion anyway? Your team is full of losers, and on top of that, _you're _a loser." she declares bluntly, with a cross of her arms.

'_Heh, her hair smells fruity.._'

It's also admittedly quite intoxicating.

"Well, we _are _traveling together, so far we got a ton of badges, we're making great progress if you ask m-"

"But only one of us can be champion." she reminds him.

The way she says it gives him the implication that her focuses are dead-set on her being that _one, _"Why can't there be two champions?"

"Because it doesn't work like that."

"Maybe they'll tweak it for us."

"They won't."

Calem pouts, "Well then! I guess we'll see which one of us is the better of the two soon enough, then maybe I can get my babes!"

She bites, "Why do you care so much about hot babes?"

The boy takes the question as extremely incriminating of subtle undertones. Subtle undertones that whenever emitted by her, are extremely adorable and more than amusing to toy around with, he smirks.

"What? Are you jealous?"

She's quick to arm her defenses, "You're no catch, there's nothing to be jealous about."

"Ha! You so are, aren't you?!"

"Not even. Drop it and get back to brushing, it's getting late."

It's only easy for Serena to become overtly infuriated whenever it comes to the boy and whatever stupid and risky things he has to say, otherwise she's as nonchalant as a blank slate. He's not afraid to admit that he likes abusing that to the point where aggravation becomes agitation.

He drops the brush and embraces her, taking her scent in fully, and plants his head on her shoulder. Her body experiences multiple tensing jolts.

He whispers romantically (or as romantically as he _can _get.) into her ear.

"_It's alright Serena, I won't let those babes get to me if you don't want me to. Why bother with them when I have the best one right here?_"

Despite her sudden and overwhelming need to discipline him with a wallop to the fullest extent of her might, she refrains from it. Instead, she makes an attempt to relax into his dorky touch.

"If you're going to do this, at least close the window."

The brush is never picked back up.


End file.
